Fall to Pieces
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; Sequel to "If You Would Come Back Home"; I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you – I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you.


**Fall to Pieces**

**Pairing:** Eli and Clare

**Rating M**: lemons, language, adult content, etc.

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains a heavy lemon and a lot of language. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, only this plot. I also do not own the song "Fall to Pieces" it is owned by the lovely Avril Lavigne.

**A/N:** First things first, I do apologize for the wait. I had to wait a couple of days to post, because someone reported THREE of my stories, and therefore they were removed. I really hope that none of my other stories will be removed. I will be very upset. Anyway, this one-shot is a prequel or sequel of some sort to "If You Would Come Back Home". If you hadn't read that story, then I suggest you read that first. If you have, then enjoy the prequel/sequel of "If You Would Come Back Home." This is in Clare's POV. Most of the dialogue will be just like in the story "If You Would Come Back Home" as well as the sex scene, since this is in Clare's POV. Don't remind me please…

* * *

_I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you – I don't want to talk about it, cause I'm in love with you._

"Would you like to go to lunch with me today?" My co-worker Mark asked.

I glanced up from my paper work for a brief moment and smiled gently at him. "Um… I was going to have lunch with Eli though." I said nervously.

"Oh, he called just now saying that he was stuck at work, and that he won't be able to make it to lunch." Mark said. I nodded and pursed my lips to a thin line. Mark handed me a post it note, and I read the message from Eli. I shrugged and placed my papers in the yellow folder and grabbed my purse. I followed Mark out of the building while I pulled my phone out of my purse and decided to call Eli.

Mark turned around and asked, "Is The Dot okay?" I nodded and listened to the phone ring a few times, and then he answered, finally.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Eli!" I chirped.

_"Hey Clare, what's up?"_

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to lunch with a co-worker, since you couldn't make it." I told him.

_"That's fine, who with? Fiona? Jenna, Alli? Imogen?"_ Eli asked quickly. I laughed a little.

"No, haha, Mark."

It suddenly got quiet. I stopped next to Mark as we waited to cross the street. I know Eli didn't hang up cause I could hear him breathing on the other end. "Eli?" I asked softly.

_"You're going with Mark? The guy that's had a stupid crush on you since you started working there?"_ Eli said darkly. I swallowed nervously and crossed the road. I glanced over at Mark, and he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I sighed softly and rolled my eyes uncontrollably.

"Eli, it's not like something would happen." I laughed.

_"Yeah right! I know how he is Clare, I see the way he looks at you!"_ Eli shouted.

I pulled the phone away. "Eli we're just friends—

_"Yeah, sure, you're probably going to go **fuck **him after lunch right?"_ Eli shouted.

My mouth dropped and I could feel Mark's eyes on me. We both stopped in front of The Dot and I snarled at Eli. "Excuse me!"

_"You heard me! You're probably cheating on me with him anyway!" _

"You know what Eli, fuck you!" I screamed.

I ended the call before Eli could continue and I tossed my phone back in my purse. Mark stared at me curiously. I sighed and shook my head at him and entered the café. Mark followed behind me and I took a seat at the booth and thanked the waitress for handing me a menu and silverware wrapped in a napkin. When Mark sat down, she went back and got a menu and silverware for him as well.

"Could I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Water." I muttered.

She turned to Mark and he ordered a soda. I sighed and felt the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, and I tried my best to blink them back so they would roll down my cheeks. I sniffled and Mark reached over and pulled a few napkins and handed it to me. The second I took them, I broke down and started to cry uncontrollably. Mark moved so he was sitting next to me and I felt him wrap his arm around me. Mark and I were just friends, so when he hugged me, I couldn't help but lean against him and sob freely in his shoulder.

This went on for a while before I finally pulled away and told him that I was fine now. He smiled weakly and moved back over to his seat in front of me. The waitress came by and took our orders. We only had half an hour of our lunch left, so I just ordered a salad, and Mark ordered a wrap. We ate in silence, until my phone started to ring in my bag. I placed my fork down and reached into my bag and pulled my phone out, Eli was calling me and I merely tossed my phone back in my bag and continued eating my salad. Though I wasn't looking up, I could feel Mark's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" He asked after taking a bite of his wrap.

"Um, no. Did you not hear what he said to me?" I growled. Just remembering what he said brought tears to my eyes and I wanted to cry again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Mark quickly said. "Just don't cry, please." He laughed a little. I smiled weakly at him and tried to ignore the annoying ringing of my phone. Eli has called me at least twenty times in the passed ten minutes. I wish he would just quit. In truth, I really didn't care if he was calling to apologize or not. He had no right to say what he said to me, especially accuse me of that. I would never cheat on Eli, it's absolutely out of order…

Just re-playing those words in my head made tears sting at the corners of my eyes and I wished I hadn't called Eli.

* * *

I got off work early, and I decided to check my messages. I had twenty voice mails, and forty missed calls and ten text messages all from Eli. I didn't bother in reading the texts, nor listen to the voice mails. I practically already knew what they all said. I walked to my car, unlocked it and climbed in. I glanced at myself in the rear view mirror and grimaced at how puffy and blood shot my eyes were.

I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed over to my apartment, knowing Eli wasn't going to be there. But before anything, I stopped at the store to buy something to snack on, since all I had in my stomach was that salad. My phone went off again, and I groaned. I should've put it on silent from the very beginning. After I left the store I headed straight home, and it had just began to start raining.

"Just my luck!" I shrieked.

I always hated it when it rained.

Every time it did rain, it's only because something bad happened earlier, or is going to happen. I really hope Eli wasn't at home, I didn't feel like dealing with his jealousy. I got to the apartment complex in about fifteen minutes. I didn't bother in running inside, either way I was going to get wet anyway, since it was pouring now. I walked quickly up to the second floor, fished my keys out of my purse, and unlocked the door.

The apartment was quiet and I knew for a fact that Eli wasn't home. I dropped everything on the couch and decided to take a shower so I could warm up a bit. As I pealed my clothes off, I heard my phone ring again. I turned the shower on, and didn't bother in waiting for the water to warm up. I sighed when it slowly turned warm and I placed my head under the shower head.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and washed my body and then my hair. I quickly rinsed off the soap and stepped out of the shower. I rubbed a towel through my hair and I quickly dried off my body before pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I heard my phone ringing again, but I ignored it, and walked back into the living room. I searched through the closet and started to box up a bunch of stuff that had anything to do with Eli, and as I came across more and more memories, I had started to cry. Tears poured down my cheeks; I sniffled and stopped searching through the closet when a DVD case appeared.

I grabbed it and opened it, on the CD it read – March 23, 2010: Our Wedding.

I reached up and wiped my nose on the back of my hand and slowly got up.

After placing the DVD in the DVD player, I lay down on the couch and smiled weakly as the movie started to play. Eli and I got married two years ago on the beach, and everything that day was too perfect. I looked at his face, he appeared so happy and so calm. I choked on a sob and silently wished he was that way now like he was back then.

I heard the door to the apartment open and I sighed shakily, knowing Eli was home. He walked into the living room and I sat up and turned to him. Eli was soaking wet and I suddenly felt so bad… The look he gave me was too upsetting, and I wanted to cry again.

"Eli I'm—

He instantly cut me off, and he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and he started to whisper that I had nothing to be sorry about. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and started to sob freely while he rubbed my back soothingly. I felt Eli pull away from me and he cupped my face and rubbed my tears away with his thumb. I sniffled and looked down, the tears rolled down my cheeks. Eli leaned forward and kissed my tears away and I choked on a sob and dared to look back at him again.

"I'm so sorry Clare, I didn't mean to scream at you earlier." He whispered. I chewed on my lower lip and tried not to sigh. Eli always did this, accuse me of something, and then apologize. As if apologizing was going to cure everything. I sniffled.

"I never should've mentioned it." I quietly responded.

"Clare it's okay… I never meant to accuse you of cheating on me, I love you so much and I trust you. I overreacted… it's my fault, you have nothing to apologize for." He countered. I slowly nodded.

He leaned down to kiss me on my lips and I sighed and kissed him back, with the same desperation.. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck. The kiss turned very needy, as my teeth began to chew on Eli's lower lip. Eli slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. Eli reached up and cupped the back of my head, crushing my mouth against his. Eli tilted his head to the side and chewed on my bottom lip, before massaging his tongue against mine. I threaded my fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled teasingly on the strands, knowing all to well how much he liked it, and he groaned in my mouth and got up, not breaking the kiss; Eli wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me towards our room.

Eli placed me on the bed, and I sat up kneeling on the mattress, with Eli left standing before it. Eli and I kissed for what seemed like forever, and I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, and broke the kiss. Eli pulled away for a brief moment, and he slowly smoothed his hand up my stomach and he reached up and cradled my breast. His thumb brushed over my nipple and I began kissing him again. Eli gripped my waist and I pressed my bare chest into his. I broke the kiss only so Eli could remove his shirt, and I smiled and began kissing his neck. Eli tilted his head to the side, and I continued kissing and licking down his strong body.

I knew Eli was watching me through his half lidded eyes as I struggled to get the belt of his pants undone. I made a frustrated noise and I heard Eli chuckle at me and I finally pulled it apart. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his silk boxers, enough to free his cock.

Eli's hand instinctively reached up and was placed on the back of my head while I gripped his cock and began running my mouth and tongue all over the base. Eli closed his eyes and tilted his head back just slightly and he moaned softly. Eli had always told me that I was good with my mouth, and every time I would do this to him, he always said that I somehow gotten better, I don't believe him, but I took the compliment and did more each time I sucked him off. My tongue circled around the tip and I felt Eli's eyes on me, and my tongue darted out to lick up the pre-cum that gathered there. Eli groaned and I finally glanced up at him, a smile teasing my lips and I engulfed his cock in my mouth; my cheeks became hallow and my eyes never left his. The soul burning eye contact always got to him, and I watched as he tried to keep his open. Eli clenched the hair on the back of my head and I moaned, sending vibrations all around his dick, I blushed feeling it twitch in my mouth.

"Fuck." He moaned breathily. I pulled my mouth back and I slowly rolled my tongue around the tip before sitting back up and kissing him on the mouth.

"Lay on your back." Eli whispered against the kiss. I smiled and scooted back towards the pillows and I shakily lay back on them. Eli removed his pants and boxers, and crawled on top of my body. Eli kissed me gently and I moaned a little. He pulled back and began kissing down my body. Eli stopped and took my nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on it and he circled his tongue around the hardened piece of pink flesh, and nipped on it softly. My eyes fluttered closed as he continued licking and kissing and nibbling down my body and he sucked hard on her hip bone, knowing how much I likes it. My hips jerked slightly in response and I moaned as Eli sat up and pulled my shorts down as well as my panties.

I slowly parted my legs and watched as Eli dipped down and placed a kiss on my inner thigh and then on my other inner thigh, my hips arched slightly as I impatiently wanted him to start. Eli reached up with his right hand and separated my labia and leaned up to lick my clit. I moaned and tossed my head back into the pillows. He flicked his tongue over my clit and continued doing that before slipping it inside me. I clenched the bed sheets and tossed my head back, moaning and whimpering. If Eli thought that I was good with my mouth, I wish I had the nerves to tell him how fucking amazing he was with his…

Eli's hands pushed my thighs apart, and he passed his tongue all over my pussy before sucking greedily and tugging gently on my folds.

"Eli…" I gasped. He moaned in response and plunged his tongue deep inside my tight pussy and slowly thrust it in a out a few times before passing his tongue all over my clit. He pulled away and placed a kiss on my inner thigh and I moaned in disappointment as he crawled back up to me.

He gripped his cock and slipped it inside my tight passage, watching my face altogether. I moaned, and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of him being inside him. I missed it so much, and it felt so good. He wrapped his arms around and through my legs and kept them open and began thrusting his hips back and forth. Eli leaned up and he kissed me, and his mouth hung open just slightly as he moaned breathily against my slightly parted lips. He kissed the corner of my lips and pulled back and I cried out when he plunged his dick deeper inside me, feeling his cock hit against my most sensitive spot. I swear I saw damn stars.

"Ohh, Eli!" I screamed.

"Mmmm, Clare, you're so wet and warm for me." He moaned in my ear. I whimpered and my face flushed into a bright red color. Eli thrust his hips faster and moaned deeply in my ear, and whispered how good I felt around his cock. I chewed on my lower lip as he pulled my legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss me. The way his hips moved against mine made me moan with every thrust, every time his cock stroked against my inner walls.

It felt so different… tonight was so different from all the other times we've had sex. I was moaning and thrashing around, and tossing my head back into the pillows and I arching my back, it felt so much better than all the other times we've had sex. We were always _fucking_, and I was always demanding raw sex from him, and him from me.

Tonight, we were making the sweetest love ever. I could feel the burning in the pit of my stomach and my pussy was clenching around his dick, and I knew that I would come soon. My body was buzzing and numb from all the pleasure that was escalating. He reached down and rubbed my wet clit and he increased the speed just a little. I reached up and clenched his hips, my finger nails dug into his skin and he moaned and kissed he kissed me one more time before pulling away. I moaned and my toes curled against the mattress as I finally released, but Eli kept moving. He pushed my thighs apart and thrust his hips faster and harder, and soon collapsed on top of me moaning as he came.

We lay there panting and trying to regain our breathing. Eli was about to pull out of me, but I caught his hips and he looked deep in my eyes. I smiled sweetly at him and he continued to look confusedly at him. He was about to pull away, but I stopped him.

"Make love to me again." I whispered.

Eli smiled and kissed me hard, and I smiled in the kiss and kissed him back.

"Clare…," Eli breathed, I looked into his deep green eyes, still very dilated, "I'm glad you came back home."

I smiled.

"Me too."

I kissed him and I felt that Eli was still pretty hard, he started to move his hips back and forth. I pulled my mouth back and my eyes began to close just slightly. "Don't close your eyes," Eli whispered.

"Wh—

"Don't close them." He repeated. His eyes remained staring at mine and I chewed on my bottom lip. Eli's hips were moving slow, but fast at the same time. It felt so good and my body still tingled from the orgasm I just had. It was so hard to keep my eyes open. Eli whispered for me to flip over, and I did just that. He pulled out and I positioned myself on hands and knees. I felt Eli slip his cock inside me, and we both moaned. Eli always ended up deeper inside me in this position, and I always favored it. He gripped my hips and started to thrust his cock in and out, hard and slow.

I moaned with every thrust, and I squeezed my eyes shut. His thrusts weren't rough and jack hammered, but I could already feel my insides begin to clench, and another burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. Eli's fingernails dug into my hips as his thrusts increased faster. Eli pulled out and I whined in protest. I squeaked when he flipped me over and then pulled me on top of him. He didn't have to ask, so I lifted myself up just a little, enough to slip his cock inside me. Eli sat up so I was in his lap and he placed his hands on my hips yet again, and guided them up and down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and once I started to move on my own, Eli cradled my breasts in his hands and he started to lick and suck on my nipples.

"Eli! Ohh god!" I moaned. He licked the placed between my breasts up to my neck and he kissed and sucked and nibbled on the spot where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Clare—I'm so close…" I heard him whisper. I moved my hips faster and at the same time, we both came. We stayed like that for a while before I slowly pushed myself up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. When I headed back into the room, Eli was laying on the pillows, his eyes were closed, and I couldn't help but think how… peaceful he looked. I turned the light off and crawled into bed with him. Eli turned and wrapped his arm around my waist and he kissed my shoulder.

"I love you…" He whispered.

I laced our fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. "I love you too."

End!

* * *

*pants from typing* Phew! That was long! D: Before you start asking, yes - Mark is Fitz, I just didn't feel like using his nick-name. I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are gratefully appreciated! Don't forget to review!


End file.
